


一切始于拉斯维加斯 七

by lilianar1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilianar1997/pseuds/lilianar1997





	一切始于拉斯维加斯 七

七

Singto不知道有一天，他连下车这个动作都完成得那么困难，他要阻止这个现在无时无刻不想赖在自己身上的Krist，他正打算从副驾驶爬过来，只为了不离开Singto身边。

“Kit，听话，我只是下车，然后我会到另一边让你下车，你这样会卡住的，别爬了。”Singto觉得自己已经化身幼儿保姆之类的角色，今天晚上说的最多的一句话大概就是听话，乖。

好在临时标记可能还有些作用，Krist大概还有些理智，他极其不情愿地缩回位置上后，有点可怜地看着Singto，像是他下了车立刻就会从那头逃跑一样，于是不放心地又要了一句保证：“马上过去？到另一边？让我下车？”

“马上。”Singto从另一边一打开门，马上就收到了一个直直冲向自己的小炮弹。Krist完全不考虑自己做为一个成年男人的体形挂到和自己身高体重都差不多的Singto身上是有多困难，他就是想要粘着眼前的这个Alpha而已。

在Singto把手放到Krist身上后，他才知道，刚才在车上Krist其实是有多克制自己了，他身上已经全湿透了，西装早就不知道扔在车上哪个角落，衬衫半退着，要脱不脱，因为全是汗，湿漉漉的沾在Krist的身上。

Krist手脚并用，契而不舍地把自己挂在Singto的身上。为了防止他在他们两走进房门之前就滑落在地，Singto不得不伸手握住Krist的屁股，让他可以用腿盘住自己的腰。

真是该死，Singto在心里面暗自唾弃自己，他早就知道Krist有一个好屁股，从平日那些西裤都遮掩不了的滚圆程度来看，现在手中的这个触感真是一点也不让人惊讶。而现在这个滚圆正完全被浸润在粘稠的液体中，他的整条裤子也已经全是湿漉漉的，着手一片粘腻。

Krist变本加厉地在Singto身上蹭着，在他耳边咕噜着，用嘴唇去蹭他的脖子，用舌头去舔他的腺体。Singto大约只能分出十分之一的注意力在自己不要踩空摔倒这件事情上，其他的都交到眼前这个人身上了。还好的是，那个终点也不过是十几米开外的二楼卧室而已。

“Singto，我好像湿透了，你摸摸看，Singto。”进屋后，在床和洗澡之间犹豫的Singto在听到Krist说出这句话后，认命地把他推进了浴室。

“Kit，你……你觉得你现在还清醒吗？”Singto只能说自己在说这话的时候十分违心，他不知道自己期待一个什么样的回复，而Krist只是本能地靠近Singto，呻吟着：“热，Sing，Sing，帮帮我……”他哆嗦着上前将自己送到Singto的唇边：“拜托了……”

这个吻不再是刚才会场中那个轻轻的啄吻，它更迫切更炙热更深入，Singto和Krist都至力于让它和纯洁这两个字没有任何关系。Singto尝到了更多Krist的味道，现在几乎已经没有酸味了，甜甜的，像一道最诱人的甜点，直接摆在Singto面前。

Krist急切地咬着Singto的下唇，将自已的小舌头舔进Singto的口中，打着圈，逗弄着他的舌头，他们互相纠缠着，追逐着，只为能从对方口中吮吸出更多津液。

Singto抓着Krist的手引着他来到自己的耳廓上，Krist不解地停下来看了他一眼，然后恍然了，那个耳钉是Singto的隔离器，只要没有了它，他就能闻到Singto的味道了，而到时候这里没有理智，只想操来操去的人会从现在的一个变成两个。虽然Singto已经硬得滴水（这点Krist刚刚在车上已经尝过，而且可以说是现在再一次硬得滴水，因为那团火热正不容忽视地抵着Krist的大腿），他还是想把这个主动权交到一个Omega的手中。

“Singto，你这个Alpha真的是太奇怪了。”别的Alpha有这样的机会早就提枪上阵了，而他竟然忍耐到了现在。Krist轻轻地笑了起来，好吧，谁让他现在是个发情的没理智的Omega，那就让他来吧，Krist颤抖着摘下了那个耳钉，把它拿到Singto面前炫耀似地晃了一下。下一秒，一种Krist从未闻过的味道充满了整个浴室，甚至盖过了他的信息素，那像是一种植物的味道，清香又带着一点点苦涩。Krist皱了皱鼻子，发现自己并不讨厌它。

未等Krist反应过来，眼前的Singto又吻了上来，比之前急迫得多。他一边咬着Krist的上唇，一边把Krist从湿透了的衬衫和西裤中剥了出来，这个过程中，Krist不停打断他而索吻，他们都一样，无法让自己从对方的身体上离开哪怕一秒。衣物不小心摩擦到下体，Krist重重地呻吟出声，他觉得自己已经带着哭腔了。Singto把他推到花洒下，然后开始脱自己的衣服。水蒸汽让Krist有些看不清眼前人，他只知道温暖的水流从自己的身体上流淌过去，而Singto也紧紧拥着自己，他的身体是那么炙热，让Krist产生了一种着火的错觉。

Singto将自己的唇印上Krist的身体，滑过他的下颚，脖子，微微突起的锁骨，慢慢来到胸口那个粉色的小点。他好像突然对Krist的乳首产生了兴趣，在缓缓舔过浅色的乳晕之后，Singto终于咬住了突起的那个小点，也许是发情期的关系，Omega的乳首变得十分敏感，Krist低下头，可以将Singto现在的动作看得很清楚，他的舌尖不停地舔弄着自己的乳粒，把它按下去，又恶作剧似的吮吸起来，轻轻地咬住外拉，把自己的胸口吸成小小的一个尖尖，很快那个小小的乳粒就变得又红又肿，微微颤抖着，亮亮的。天哪，光是看他这样玩弄着一边，Krist觉得自己就快高潮了，但是不够，当然不够。另一边的直接暴露在空气中，只有淅淅沥沥的水流滑过，Krist不知道原来乳首也是自己的敏感点，这会儿这边的也慢慢挺立起来，连乳首周围都浮起了小点。

“Singto，还有，另一边……还有，下面，好痒……”

Singto听话地转向另一边照顾了一会，直到Krist再次难耐地扭动起来，他最需要的地方还没有好好得到Alpha的照顾，又无法自己碰触自己，要知道从一开始，Singto就按着Krist双手把他们固定在身体两边，让他只能感受到他的抚摸和逗弄，终于生气又觉得委屈的Krist忍不住伸脚想去踢Singto，这个人怎么就那么恶劣呢？非不肯给自己一个痛快，一定要看着自己痛苦才开心吗？

看着眼前全身泛着诱人粉色的Omega，Singto突然发现自己骨子里依然还是一个纯Alpha，他现在只想在这里完全撑控他，让他为自己疯狂，他的一切反应，一切欲望，一切所求，都要因自己而起才是。

“别动，听话。”口中话依然温柔，可Singto的信息素却突然变得更浓烈了，对于一个长期佩戴隔离器的Alpha，一旦解除，Singto完全无法控制信息素的溢出。Krist马上就受不住，向地上软倒过去。Singto在他坐倒之前托住了他，让他半靠在墙边，而自己则低下头去，把Krist含入口中。

许久未被触碰过的阴茎，突然进入到一个温暖又湿润的环境中，让Krist差点就直接交代了出来，他之前的发情期都是靠抑制剂渡过的，从来没有这样被刺激到过，现在在Singto稍稍地这么舔弄着时，微微颤抖着吐出了更多的体液。

Singto也是第一次做这种事情，（当然那个没有记忆的晚上是否有过，他也不清楚）可Alpha的本能让他知道怎样才能让眼前人得到最大的满足，只是……Singto在含了两口之后就退了出来，只是在顶部慢慢舔着，吮吸着不断渗出的液体，却不再深入。

对Krist来说这种要舔不舔的感觉最是折磨人。“Singto，求求你，让我射～我想要射……”

“那Kit，你告诉我，你想我怎么做？”

“舔我，快，再深一点，求求你……”Krist知道自己不概是开始流泪了，只是他已经不能分清是爽还是不够爽了。

可惜Omega的眼泪有时不仅仅能博得Alpha的同情，更能激发Alpha控制欲。“那你应该叫我什么，叫对了，就给你……”

“Sing，Singto？Singto，求求你……”Krist无措地看着眼前人。

Singto不为所动。

“P?”

Alpha笑了笑，从年纪上来说，两人同龄，不过前后几个月的差距，若平时，想让Krist尊称一声P是绝不可能的，但现在……

Singto低下头，轻轻啄了一下做为鼓励。

“P，PSing，PSing，求求你……”

Singto终于算是满意了：“真乖，记住你的话。我要开始了。”


End file.
